deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Touhou FTW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the True Eye page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi Chuck Greene 56 (talk) 20:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Heath stedman hi there hope we can meet soon Off the Record Nice work with cleaning up the "Off the Record" page. I never thought that there would be so many grammar/spelling mistakes one of the more important pages of the wiki. Mutant705 (talk) 16:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Admin Finally we've got an Admin on the site. I've been around for over a year, and I've only seen a few admins a couple of times. I haven't been on much since I got the Survive a Year badge, but I'll help out if you need anything, as I am a fan of the series- wish I had the games themselves though. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm just a regular user- no power to delete or ban people on this site. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I do what I can- though after I got my 365 Streight Days Editing badge, I decided to take a break. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah- plenty of work. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) User Page Vandels There's some people going around and putting negative things on people's user pages. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I notice it when they do it to a friend. Alockwood1 (talk) 03:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) As long as one gets the meaning. Even I can't remember all names. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply. I'm inactive in here to be perfectly honest, I can promise you that it's not me editing my page however feel free to protect it. I know I'm being stalked by one I.P address after I got him banned on another wiki it's possibly him.—Riley Heligo 07:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup it was the same guy.—Riley Heligo 07:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Stalkers are annoying. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Two vandles Mind undoing these guys' work and banning them- I'm unable to fix what they messed up. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.112.28.139 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.55.218.174 Alockwood1 (talk) 20:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you- I couldn't do squat to fix the pages. Alockwood1 (talk) 21:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandle The Massager page was vandlesed- needs to be revised to the September edit, or whatever one was not made today. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) More or less. Alockwood1 (talk) 21:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) OTR Pages Do you want me to make pages for the two OTR pages that don't already have any? Totalboss ( Unlike You) (talk) 04:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Totalboss ( Unlike You) Vandle Plenty of garbage from http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SnootyWhale. He needs to be banned. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Katey Greene Katey Greene needs to be reverted back to Raily Hugo's last edit. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Good. Don't forget the other trouble. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Have fun. :D The Curious Case of El Morabeth For the longest time on this wiki, I've seen the unexplained phrase "Salem El Morabeth" being used on the main zombie page in reference to the Queen larvae's immune-system damaging virus (that inevitably helps to create zombies). The problem is that this information is not cited nor expanded upon in any way after the mention of the name. I made a note of this on the zombie:talk page; I've never seen this title used in any Dead Rising material I've seen thus far. Is this a case of misinformation or merely a severe lack of citation? Honestly, I'm moreover curious about where such a crazily eccentric name came from. If this is the official name of the virus, that's most definitely something we should note. Here's the only reference I've been able to find on the entirety of the internet: Zombies! You're invited to spread the Salem El Morabeth infection on Twitter for the chance to get a hold of Dead Rising Merchanise! Head over to http://twitter.com/DeadRising and retweet the competition message to join! (Rules at http://bit.ly/VIjOn7) This seems to be the official Dead Rising Twitter from what I can tell. Vielus (talk) 03:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Salem El Morabeth Very interesting! Considering that "Morabeth" is a REALLY obscure variation of an Arabic word for teacher or saint, I almost knew it had to be official in some way... average people don't make things like that up off the top of their head. xD I'm not sure where this phrase came from, but it sounds like it might be source material. Considering that Dead Rising is an innately Japanese series, it may be something the fans have never seen. It's definitely staying... but I'm really interested to know more about this now, honestly. I know for a fact that this phrase is never mentioned in ANY of the current six games, for starters. I'll keep working on the Zombie page's information, it had a lot of inaccuracies. -- Essentially, the button to skip spoilers on the "Zombie" page doesn't work when you click on it - it just does nothing. Vandalized Page The page Antoine Thomas needs to be reverted back to when I last edited it- someone turned it into a mess. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Alockwood1 (talk) 17:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Parent Filter Hi, Touhou FTW! I wanted to swing by and let you know of a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's called the Parent Filter and can be accessed through adding /wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter to the end of the site's url. The purpose is two-fold: 1) to provide information to parents about the site's subject from people who are actually very familiar with the content and 2) to eventually provide a home or hub for all such pages parents can visit. Here's a great example of the feature put to use. You can learn more about it here. Feel free to throw any questions or comments you might have into that blog. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) hey there, I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. I've created a basic page for your site and am working on filling out some of the information, but it would be great to have feedback, edits, and contributions from your community -- you're the experts! I know with the upcoming game release lots of parents will be getting questions from their teens and pre-teens about the new Dead Rising game and this page would be really helpful for them. Here's the link to the current page. Thanks Generaltsao @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Messed up Page The Simon Bostwick page needs to be reverted back to what it was in January- Someone messed it up baddly. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it. Nixerix (talk) 00:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) have Raymond Sullivan and Tyrone King met? Spete15 (talk) 07:33, October 17, 2013 (UTC) can you remove my fat dick please it is a stupid page Pinky Pie (talk) 20:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I removed it. Nixerix (talk) 01:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Status Hey Touhou, I'm just curious if you're still interested in your admin status or not? --Nixerix (talk) 05:09, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Magazine Articles I noticed that there are two versions of articles for Magazines in Dead Rising 2. Any way the same articles be merged with each other? Vandal This guy vandalized a few pages. Hopefully you can deal with them. https://deadrising.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NemesisRacooncity Alockwood1 (talk) 18:28, March 21, 2019 (UTC)